Invasion
by Sgt. Pepper 88
Summary: Russian troops launch an offensive and invade the west coast of the United States, including Elmore (which is in California). The spends weeks under Russian occupation. Will they survive? Rated T for strong language and mild-intense violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story, so it probably won't be all that great. This was inspired by a video I watched on YouTube. It was a simulation of how a Russian invasion would be like in the first 20-30 minutes.**

 **(Added later)**

 **Some background before reading:**

 **Russia in this world is much stronger than in ours. They have an extremely well funded military, rivaling that of the United States. Tensions between the two have reached a breaking point due to the bombing and subsequent death of a Russian army division in the middle east. Which many, including the Russian government, believe the Americans did. Russia had reached its breaking point. With that, they launch a full scale invasion on the west and east coast of the U.S. With context out of the way (which my friend suggested I'd do) I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 1: The Invasion

November 27, 7:25 PM

Gumball and Darwin were sitting on the couch watching TV. The sun was low in the sky, and the sky was slowly starting to become cloudy. Nicole came into the living room.

"Kids, make sure you go to bed early tonight, you have school tomorrow" she warned.

"We don't want to repeat what happened last Monday, right?". Gumball and Darwin sighed.

"No," they both said in unison, slightly annoyed.

"Good. Be in bed by eight-thirty, okay?"

"Alright," They said, rolling their eyes.

Gumball turned to Darwin with an annoyed look on his face. "Great. We've only got thirty minutes!" Gumball said in annoyance, crossing his arms. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow right?" Darwin said optimistically. "Dude, tomorrow is just going to be: go to school, come home, do homework for 5 hours or something, eat dinner, and then we can do whatever we want. For like 10 minutes, he explained." Said Gumball. Darwin just sat back, and raised his hands, not wanting to argue.

8:00 PM

Gumball lied down onto his bed, frustrated by the fact that the time went by so quickly. Darwin got into his fishbowl and quickly fell asleep. Ansis had already gone to bed twenty minutes earlier. Gumball was the only one awake.

It began to rain outside. It was a calming and relaxing sound to Gumball's ears as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Across the Pacific ocean, a storm was gathering. Unlike the one over Elmore, it was a deadly, fierce, and mighty storm.

It started to cross the ocean.

9:17 PM

Nicole was in the living room watching TV with Richard.

"Richard, could you pick a channel already for Christ's sake? We've been sitting here for almost1 half an hour now," said Nicole in annoyance.

"Sorry honey, I cant find anything good on," Richard said.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I'm just going to go to bed." She said.

"Oh, okay I'll come with then," Richard said, turning off the TV.

Nicole and Richard got up from the couch and went over to there room, which was only about fifteen or so feet behind the couch. As she reached for the doorknob, she stopped dead in her tracks. They heard the sirens.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were sleeping soundly when out of the blue, they were awoken by sirens coming from outside.

They sounded like tornado sirens.

"What the?" Gumball said. Darwin started to panic.

Anais got down from her bunk, ran out of the room, and downstairs.

"Maybe it's a tornado warning or something?" Said Gumball.

"In California?" Anais said. "I don't think so".

Nicole ran over to the TV and turned it back on. Richard started to panic.

"Mom, what's going on?" Anais asked from behind Nicole. She was no doubt terrified by the loud, ominous sirens outside.

"I don't know," Nicole said.

Then Gumball and Darwin came downstairs, well more like flew downstairs. They were panicking, screaming and yelling,

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!". Anais started to scream as well, and along with her, Richard started to as well.

"QUIET!" Nicole yelled. Everyone fell silent. Just then, the TV screen turned black. An eerie tone played.

The storm was not far away now. Multiple missiles were headed for the U.S. west coast, and were detected by NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense Command), the missile defense systems had not activated yet. but it was so fast, and sudden that the missile defense systems hadnt been activated yet.

The EAS system sound started to play, as a message scrolled across the screen.

Everyone stared at the screen anxiously

 **We interrupt our programming.**

 **This is a national emergency.**

 **Important instructions will follow.**

Everyone looked terrified now.

 **This is an emergency action notification.**

 **All stations will broadcast this emergency notification.**

 **Do not use the telephone line. The telephone lines should be kept open in case of an emergency.**

 **At 9:07 PM, Pacific Standard Time, NORAD detected the launch of multipl** e missiles thought to have origi-

Then there was a flash outside. Then, everything shut off. The lights, the T.V, the A/C, everything. There was a low rumble sound, then silence. The only sound heard was the rain hitting the roof, and the ground outside.

"W-what happened? Gumball asked, breaking the deafening silence.

The family walked over to the big window in the living room and looked out cautiously. They couldnt see anything but slight yellow shimmer through the dark clouds that covered the sky.

They didnt know it, but a missile equipped with an EMP had detonated not too far away. Many more like this had detonated across the west coast as well. The west coast was in the dark.

"What the-what is going on?!" Nicole exclaimed.

Darwin had begun to cry. Gumball went over to comfort him.

"We're going to be okay buddy. We'll make it through this." Gumball reassured him.

Anais joined in their embrace.

The storm was not too far away 2 million Russian troops in transport planes 500 miles from the shores of the U.S. were heading their way.

"Richard, check the phone line" Nicole ordered urgently while heading towards the basement door.

He went over and picked up.

"Nothing, the line is dead!" he called out to her, now inside the basement.

Then electronic voice played from the basement, so everyone went down to see what it was.

Nicole sat at an old desk, looking at a vintage radio.

"Holy shit, it works," Nicole said in astonishment.

The voice was garbled and hard to hear, but they could occasionally make out what was being said.

 **THIS IS A CIVIL DANGER WARNING.**

 **MULTIPLE EMP BLASTS WERE DETECTED ON THE EAST AND WEST COAST OF THE UNITED STATES.**

An ear-splitting tone played, (the EAS tone) then the voice started back up.

 **THIS IS AN UPDATE TO THE LAST NOTIFIC-static-MULTIPLE SIGHTINGS OF RUSSIAN PARATROOPERS HAVE BEEN REPORTED IN THE FOLlow-**

The voice faded out, then went to static.

Everyone looked at each other in fear and confusion.

Suddenly, what sounded like thumps started outside in the distance. They happened one after the other consecutively, and they were getting closer.

"What- what is that noise?" Richard asked.

But no one had an answer. No one knew that actual bombs were dropping just outside of Elmore.

Then, the unmistakable sound of jet engines roared loudly overhead back at the Watterson household. Everyone jumped at the loud noises.

BOOM! An explosion had struck not too far away. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise.

BOOM! An explosion hit so close that dust fell from the ceiling, things knocked over, and the basement windows cracked slightly. Everyone screamed.

BOOM! Another bomb hit a mere 100 yards away, breaking the windows in the basement altogether.

Rain started flying into the basement since It had gotten windy, and gunfire had begun in the distance. The family all cowered in fear More jet engines roared overhead. The basement wall opposite to the window glowed an ominous red. Gumball got up and walked to the window. Everyone stared in absolute disbelief.

"G-Gumball, get back here!" Nicole yelled through the noise.

Gumball was curious as to just what the hell was going on outside. He climbed up a box underneath the window and peeked over and out the window, shielding his eyes with his hand from the rain.

The red and yellow sky made an ominous silhouette of the houses opposite to theirs. Huge planes were overhead, dropping paratroopers over the city. A few jets flew overhead. One dropped a bomb, and it exploded a few miles away. Smoke plumes rose from where the inner city was. Elmore was on fire. He noticed that the gunfire was getting louder. He couldnt tell if it was because there was more of it, it was getting closer, or if it was because he was closer to the window. He hoped for the latter to be true.

"Oh-oh my god" Gumball stumbled down off the box and onto the floor, then ran back to his family.

"what was it?" Nicole asked him.

"there were people jumping out planes, and…"

Just then, the ground rumbled. Gumball ran back over and looked out the window to see what was causing it, again to the disbelief of his family. An Abrams tank rolled down the street toward the gunfire.

BOOM! Gumball ducked down beneath the window. Although trembling in terror, after about 15 seconds he peeked back over. The tank was a smoldering mess. A few Armata tanks rolled down the street in the opposite direction.

"Gumball, Get down!" Nicole hissed at him.

Gumball wasn't paying attention to her though. He was focused on the Russian troops marching down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Occupation

Part one

The troops marched down the street, right past the Watterson's house. Gumball starred in horror at the sight. Nicole grabbed gumball and pulled him down from the window.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Nicole whispered/yelled.

"They… they… won." Gumball said, staring blankly.

"What?" Nicole asked nervously.

"Look..." Gumball pointed to the broken window.

Nicole turned and slowly moved over to it. Gumball walked over to the rest of the family, who were huddled in the corner of the basement, cowering in fear. Nicole peeked out the window just enough so that she could see over. Elmore was on fire. The fire reflected off the clouds, making the sky look as if it was on fire as well. The whole scene looked hellish. The sky was filled with il-76 troop transport planes flying eastward. The neighborhood was destroyed. Houses were either partially or completely decimated. The street had numerous holes in it, most likely from the artillery shells and other explosives that hammered the neighborhood minutes before. In the distance, the battle raged on, but it was heading farther east.

November 28, 6:46 AM

Gumball woke up. He didn't know what from, so he kept his eyes closed and tried to go back to sleep. After all, he was tired as all hell. Then he heard something. It sounded like yelling, but it didn't sound like it was English. He got up from the floor where slept and looked around. His mom fell asleep at a desk, where she fell asleep while listening to the radio (which was on the desk). Richard fell asleep on the ground near the stairs, Anais was asleep on the ground next to her mother, and Darwin was asleep next to where gumball slept. Gumball walked over to the small, broken window and peaked out. The neighborhood was destroyed, along with a good chunk of Elmore. Very few houses were intact (or mostly intact, like the Watterson's was).

The Robinson's house had part of the top floor missing, and the roof had collapsed inward. Their other neighbor, Gary Hedges, his house fared no better. The whole front of his house was gone, having been destroyed by an artillery shell, part of his roof had also collapsed. The Watterson's house had its windows blown in by the shockwaves from the barrage of artillery, mortar fire, and other explosions that had rocked the town the night before. The front lawn had tank tread tracks going down the middle, right through the white picket fence, and the roof above the porch had collapsed on the right side.

Gumball was shocked at the scene. The beautiful neighborhood that he knew, the one he grew up in, was destroyed. The sky was a dark grey, probably from the smoke and ash from the fires, and explosions from the night before. Or maybe it was the storm hadn't left from the night before. What looked like greyish/black snow fell from the sky. It was ash from the fires that raged on the night before. Then gumball heard that shouting again. It came from not too far away, maybe thirty yards or so. He looked to where the shooting came from.

He saw a soldier, but his uniform didn't look like the tan one's gumball knew American soldiers wore. It was a dark brown, as well as the helmet. He also had huge goggles over his eyes, and a partial gas mask on. He was shouting something gumball couldn't understand. He looked to where he was shouting, but couldn't see anything. His view was blocked by debris.

He just sat there and watched the soldier giving shouting. He started making hand gestures, telling some unseen thing to move towards him. The soldier backed up slowly. Then, what looked like a huge brown fire truck rolled eastward (it was a 9K720 Iskander-M but Gumball wouldn't know that). Then T-14 tank emerged behind it, then a T-90. Behind that, soldiers who looked just like the one who was shouting marched at the same pace as the machines. Gumball saw one look in his general direction. Gumball froze in fear. Gumball knew the soldier probably didn't see him, but he wasn't taking any chances. He quickly ducked down beneath the window and waited. After what seemed like hours, the sounds outside subsided, as the unit moved east, past their house. Gumball peeked back through the window and saw that they were gone. He sighed in relief and got down from the window and sat down. Just then, Anais started to wake up.

"Wha-" What" she started, confused. But she stopped when she saw she was in the basement. She started to remember what happened the night before. She noticed Gumball who was staring at the floor blankly. She walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"yeah, just…" he trailed off. "it's all gone. Our whole neighborhood is destroyed." He started to become visibly irate. "Everything we knew is GONE!" he yelled.

This woke up everyone.

Nicole snorted as she woke up "Wha-what?" she drowsily said.

Richard just closed his eyes again, not wanting to be bothered.

Darwin shot up at the sound of his brother screaming. "what's going on" he said worriedly.

"Jmm… nothing…." Anais said, not wanting to make her brother panic.

Darwin shrugged and laid back down, and closed his eyes. He knew something was very wrong, but he decided it would be best for himself if he didn't know, for now at least.

9:02 AM

Nicole got up and walked to the window, and gasped at the sight.

Gumball was right, everything was destroyed. The place they called home, was almost completely annihilated. Anais went over to the desk where her mom had been sleeping and turned the radio on. All that came out was static, so she began tuning it. Every station seemed to do since every station she tuned to was nothing but dead air. Then she remembered about the station that the EAS recording said the night before (770 AM) and quickly turned to the station. At fir, so it was only silence, then a voice spoke. Gumball, Anais, and Nicole stopped and listened.

 **If you are hearing this, then good. This is the emergency band.**

 **The U.N. is doing their best to halt the Russian advance.**

 **If you are inside the Russian zone of occupation, stay calm. The U.S. Armed forces are on their way.**

 **So far, the Russian armed forces have the following major U.S. cities under occupation: San Diego CA, Los Angeles CA, Bakersfield CA, Fresno CA, San Francisco CA, San Jose CA, Sacramento CA, Elmore CA, Santa Rosa CA, Eugene OR, Salem OR, Portland OR, Bend OR, Olympia WA, Anchorage AK, Fairbanks AK, and Seattle WA.**

 **Russian troops have been seen as far inland as Las Vegas NV, Reno NV, and Spokane WA, Carson City NV, Kingman AZ, and Boise ID.**

 **IF YOU ARE IN THESE AREAS, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. LOCAL AUTHORITIES WILL ASSIST IN EVACUATION.**

 **IF YOU ARE WEST OF THE THESE AREAS, A SHELTER IN PLACE WARNING HAS BEEN ISSUED. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOME UNLESS YOU ARE IN DESPERATE NEED FOR SUPPLIES.**

 **It is unknown to us what the Russians will do the civilians under occupation. It is your best bet to stay indoors, unless you are forced out, or need supplies. If the Russian forces order you to do something, for your safety, it is best to comply. Steer clear of Russian forces at all costs. I repeat, STEER CLEAR OF RUSSIAN FORCES AT ALL COSTS.**

 **This message will repeat until further notice.**

 **If you are hearing this, then goo** d…

Anais turned down the volume of the radio so that it was barely audible.

"Dear lord, it's worse than I thought." She said to herself.

Gumball was sitting on the ground near the desk. He heard what the man on the radio said. He started thinking about what was going to happen now.

"In under twenty-four hours, I went from playing video games and watching TV to hiding in our basement from….Russians." Gumball thought to himself.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing. Joe, Tobias, penny," Gumballs eyes went wide. "Oh my god. How did I forget about penny?!" Gumball said out loud to himself.

 **A/N that's it for this chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but I have a loose idea. This story is most likely from here going to be based around the 1984 movie "Red Dawn" except more modern. Please review! Gimme some pointers! :)**

 **(P.s, yes I know how absolutely unlikely this situation is [an invasion/occupation of the U.S. is near impossible, and if you want reasons why that is, just look it up] but let's pretend that logic doesn't exist for a minute, eh?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Occupation

Part Two

Day Two

November 28, 11:09 PM

The day was now over. Not much had happened really, except for the few jets and troop transport planes flying overhead. The family had now gone to sleep. Well, all except Gumball. He was planning to call Penny to make sure she and her family was okay. He got up from the floor and looked at everyone to make sure they were asleep. He looked over to his mom. She was sound asleep at the desk with the radio tuned to static. He looked to Anais, who was asleep on a makeshift bed made out of old sheets and blankets. Then, he looked to Darwin, who was asleep in his fishbowl (which he grabbed shortly before going into the basement). Lastly, he looked at Richard, who was propped up on a pile of boxes, asleep. He was clear.

He crept up the stairs slowly, keeping an eye on his family to make sure they didn't wake up. He got to the top of the stairs and unlatched the basement door's lock, and slowly pushed open the door. The house was a mess. The windows were shattered, the front door had a crack going down the center and was jammed shut, and pieces of drywall were scattered all over the carpet. He closed the door behind him and reached for the phone, which was next to the basement door. He held it up to his ear. There was no dial tone, only silence.

"Damn, the line is dead" Gumball whispered to himself.

He put the phone back, and walked over toward the front window, and looked out. Everything was coated in a thin layer of ash, making the top of everything dull and gray. The sky in the distance glowed a hellish red from the fires that raged on in downtown Elmore.

"Maybe I could…walk…?" Gumball whispered to himself.

"No, it's too dangerous." He responded to his own remark with doubt. "But… I have too…I need to make sure she's okay.".

His mind was set. He went up to his room and got a wooden baseball bat for protection, well more for comfort really.

11:15 PM

Gumball walked out the back door and walked around the side of the house since the front door was broken. Ash was still falling from the sky, albeit a lot less than earlier. Gumball walked out front and looked around. No one was around. He started running to penny's house.

11:26 PM

Gumball was running down an unknown street towards her house. He noticed that the neighborhood was starting to look more and more destroyed the closer he got. He turned the corner and saw a convoy rolling down the street towards him. He panicked and dropped his bat, (it would have been useless against an entire convoy anyways) and jumped back behind the corner. He heard one of them shout something in presumably Russian. He hid behind a hunk of metal that used to be a car. It was no use, they had seen him. Two of the soldiers from the convoy began running towards him. Gumball began hyperventilating. He heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. Two figures emerged from either side of the car. They both bore the same dark brown uniforms with goggles covering their eyes. They wielded AK-74s (which were pointed at gumball). He stared at them in horror. He honestly thought he was going to die.

Then one of them spoke.

( **A/N the following is what the soldiers said translated from Russian. Gumball doesn't understand what they say)** "Just another civilian." One said.

"What do we do with him?" The other asked.

"Nothing. Command said to not worry about civilians. They will be dealt with later.".

Gumball had his arm in front of his face, his eyes clenched shut. He knew what was coming, but it never came. He opened one eye to see that they were gone. He sighed in relief. He poked his head out to see the convoy walking down the street perpendicular to him. A BTR rolled behind, and after a minute or so, they were gone. Gumball got up and started running towards Penny's house once more. He turned the corner once again and halted. The neighborhood was completely destroyed.

11:30 PM

Gumball stopped running at this point. Almost every house was completely or partially demolished. Then Penny's house came into view. It fared no better than the other houses. The roof was gone, as well as a massive chunk of the left side of the house. Gumball rushed into the rubble and started digging desperately.

"Penny?! Penny where are you?!" Gumball cried out in hope that she would miraculously appear from the rubble unscathed.

Then he remembered that they had a basement. Maybe they were there. Gumball ran to the basement door and jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. Gumball knocked on the door loudly, and waited for a few seconds, then went back to knock a second time. This time before he had the chance to knock, the door unlocked suddenly and swung open, then _**BOOM!**_ Gumball jumped back at the sudden noise. Gumball's ears rang from how loud the sound was. He looked up to see holding a pump action shotgun, with smoke coming out of the muzzle. Mr. Fitzgerald dropped the gun.

"Oh my God, are you okay Kid?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked worriedly.

"What!?" Gumball yelled, his ears still ringing loudly.

Mr. Fitzgerald took this as a yes and ushered Gumball into the basement. He picked up the gun, then shut the door and locked it. Gumball got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Penny, who had heard her dad say his name and had gone to investigate.

"Penny!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Gumball! You're okay!" Penny responded.

"Yep!, well except for the fact I can't hear that well at the moment," (he can still hear people talk, it sounds similar to when you partially cover your ears).

"Were you out there all alone?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

"No, I...ran here…from my house.".

"You...ran here...from your house? In this?!"

Gumball shook his yes.

"How?!" said Mr. Fitzgerald, dumbfounded.

"I just...ran. I did stumble across a group of Russian soldiers though, but they left me alone for some reason.". Penny then hugged him.

"It was so brave of you Gumball to walk here through...all that". Gumball hugged her back.

"Glad you're okay," Gumball said to her.

"So what does it look like out there?" Ms. Fitzgerald asked.

"Well…" Gumball started, he knew what he would say next would crush them. "Its…. Your neighborhood is…" he didn't want to crush them. He knew the neighborhood had been annihilated. "It's...not good…" he started over.

The Fitzgeralds listened intently.

"look, I'm going, to be honest with you. Don't freak out okay?" They nodded cautiously. Gumball looked down sighed. "It's destroyed. Some of the houses out there...aren't there anymore, just piles of rubble. Your house, if you don't know already, isn't in great shape either. The roof caved in, and a portion of your house is gone.".

He looked up, expecting the worst. Mr. Fitzgerald had his head in his palms. Penny had her hand over her mouth and was visibly distraught. Ms. Fitzgerald's eyes were visibly wet with tears, and penny's little sister Polly were both starting to cry.

"What about the rest of Elmore?" Mr. Fitzgerald said with his head still in his palms.

"Uhh...not much better. I think most of downtown Elmore burned down actually." The Fitzgeralds were understandably upset at this news.

"Well, I should probably uh… go…" gumball said awkwardly. He started walking towards the door.

"Kid" Mr. Fitzgerald called out to him. Gumball turned and looked at him. "Thanks for coming to make sure we were alright. It means a lot." He said.

Gumball simply nodded respectfully and ran up the basement stairs, and out of the door.

11:55 PM

Gumball was going down his street now, near his house. It was quiet now, except for an occasional plane or a helicopter, and the wind, which howled eastward, blowing the small amount of ash that still remained in the air east. The grey layer that coated everything was slowly being blown away. Little by little, color slowly returned to the world. Gumball was walking up to his front door when he remembered something or _someone_ rather. Mr. & Mrs. Robinson! How could he forget to check on them? They were neighbors after all. He ran down the porch and through the broken white picket fence separating their yards. He ran up to their door and noticed it was hanging on by only one hinge. He opened the door, and then it fell forwards, breaking off of its last hinge. The house was completely destroyed. The second floor had collapsed onto the first in the living room and the den. The roof had collapsed inwards, and a chunk was taken out of the right side from the front, leaving a massive hole. It looked like someone had scooped a giant portion of their house out. Rubble and various other debris littered the floor.

"Mr. Robinson" he called out. "Are you okay?".

Silence. Only the howl of the wind that flowed through the structure. He headed for the basement door (he knew their house like the back of his hand) and opened it cautiously. It was pitch black.

"Mr. Robinson? Are you down there?" He yelled down the stairs.

Silence once again. He started to walk down the stairs. He flipped on the lights. Gumball gasped. His eyes widened. Sound slowly drained away, leaving only the sound of his own heartbeat. He dropped to his knees. The basement didn't survive any better than the house did. The kitchen had collapsed into the basement, as well as some other areas of the house. Mr. Robinson was crushed underneath a refrigerator, which had fallen on top of him from the collapsed kitchen. Mrs. Robinson was underneath a pile of wood, and other debris which had fallen on top of her.

They were both...dead. Gumball rushed to Mr. Robinson. He touched his forehead, to see if he was alive somehow. He was cold and lifeless. He did the same to Mrs. Robinson. She was the same as her husband. Lifeless, cold, and...dead. Tears started forming in Gumball eyes. He backed away slowly, realizing the weight of the situation. He ran up the stairs, out of the Robinsons residence and to his house.

He opened the back door, went in and closed it behind him. He ran over to the basement door and opened it, stepped inside and then closed it. He walked down the stairs and peeked over at his family. They were still asleep. Gumball couldn't care less if they had been awake. In fact, he wished they were. He felt so…scared and depressed. He sat in the fetal position, and stared at the floor blankly, for a very long time. He was soaking in what he had seen. Two people that he adored and loved, even though they didnt like him back, were now gone. He would never see them again. He had seen a dead body as well, something he thought he would never see outside of a funeral. He was no doubt scarred from what he had seen. It felt surreal to him.

Day Three

November 29, 7:00 AM

Before he knew it, it was morning, and his family was waking up. First Nicole, then Darwin, Anais, and lastly Richard. They all took notice of Gumball, who looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes, his fur was a mess, and he looked like he had been crying. The family looked at him in concern.

"Gumball, are you okay?" Nicole asked softly. Gumball didn't do or say anything.

Everyone looked at each other in concern.

" _maybe this whole situation is starting to get to him_ " Nicole thought.

"Gumball," Nicole said cautiously. Gumball looked up at her. "What's wrong? Did something happen last night?" She asked him. He shook his head no.

"Well...if you need to talk, I'm here. Okay?" She said. He nodded and looked back at the floor.

12:34 PM

Gumball was feeling a _little_ better now. He was spread out on the floor looking at the ceiling. Darwin was looking through old boxes to find something to do, Richard was going through a freezer they had in the basement, Nicole was looking out the window, and Anais was on the chair listening to the radio. Gumball felt disgusting. He hadn't showered in four days and was still wearing his clothes from the first day this all happened.

"Mom, how do we wash up?" Gumball asked in a barely audible voice.

"What honey?" Nicole said not looking away from the window.

"How do we take showers and stuff?" He said a little louder. Nicole hadn't even thought about stuff like that.

"Um…" she looked around the room. _Maybe we could use the upstairs bathroom…_ she thought. "you can go up to the shower up there to see if it is still functional. Just be quick about it " She told him.

"If it's still _there,_ " Gumball said while getting up.

"Grab some toilet paper too. The bathroom down here is running low" Nicole said to him.

"Sure," he said while going up the stairs.

He turned on the shower. Cold water came out. He turned the knob to hot, then the water stopped coming out.

"Nice. No hot water," He said to himself.

He got undressed, then got in. He got under the stream of water and shot back, as it was freezing cold. He powered through it, using as little soap as possible, then got out. He dried himself off, then went to his room. He started putting on new clothes. Then, he heard a sound in the distance. It sounded like someone speaking over a loudspeaker. He put down the sweater he was about to put on and walked to his now broken window.

The sky was still grey, but it was a lighter, more natural grey. No more ash fell from the sky, and the fires had subsided in the downtown area. The voice was one block over. He couldn't make out what it was saying, so he went back and put on his sweater. The voice got closer and closer. The voice started to become clear. He heard what it was saying.

 **ALL RESIDENTS OF ELMORE HIGHLANDS (** A/N that's the name I gave to the Watterson's subsection) **MUST REPORT TO THE ELMORE COURTHOUSE NO LATER THAN**

 **2:00 PM.**

 **BRING SOME FORM OF IDENTIFICATION WITH YOU TO VERIFY AGE OF YOU AND ANY FAMILY MEMBERS YOU HAVE.**

 **ALL RESIDENTS FOUND TO HAVE DISOBEYED THESE COMMANDS WILL BE PUBLICLY EXECUTED.**

 **NO VEHICULAR DEVICES OF ANY KIND ARE ALLOWED.**

 **NO WEAPONS ARE ALLOWED**

 **ALL ACTS OF DEFIANCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.**

Gumball's eyes were as wide as saucers. he ran out of his room and back down to the basement.

"Mom! Did you hear that?!" He yelled. They all turned to him as he flew down the basement steps.

"Yes, we all heard it." She said.

"Well, I see the shower worked" She added.

"Yeah it did, anyway, what do we do now?" Gumball replied.

Then Anais spoke up. "I suggest we follow their orders. I mean, they literally said they would execute us if we didn't.".

"What does execute mean?" Darwin asked her. "They will kill us" Anais answered bluntly.

"Oh…"Gumball said, lowering his head.

"What will happen to us?" Richard asked. It was the first time he had spoken in a while.

"I don't know Richard. Maybe they'll just document us or something, then send us on our way." Nicole said. "I suggest we leave at 1:00. The courthouse is kind of far." She added.

1:00 PM

The family made their way up the stairs.

"We need to go through the back door, the front one is broken," Gumball stated.

They made it out of the house and up the street towards the courthouse. Gumball saw Tobias's family walking not too far away from them.

"Mom, can I go talk to Tobias really quick?" Gumball asked.

She looked unenthused at the idea." I guess, just hurry back." She finally said.

Gumball then ran over to Tobias. " Hey, dude, what's going on?" He asked.

Tobias turned to look at him. "Oh hey, Gumball. I'm not sure, but I have a theory of what they're doing," Tobias said back.

"Oh, what is it?".

"Well, I saw this movie once. Have you ever seen _Red Dawn_?"

Gumball shook his head no.

" Oh, well, in the movie they rounded up all of the civilians and put them in camps to 're-educate' them or something"Tobias explained.

"Well, I hope they don't" Gumball replied.

Before Tobias could say anything, he was cut off by Gumball.

"So how have you been?".

"Fine, our house made it out without a lot of damage, which was lucky as hell, since we don't have a basement.".

"Gumball, come back now, we're almost there" his mom called out to him.

"Well that's my Que, Gotta go. See ya! Best of luck!" Gumball waved as he walked away.

"See ya dude! And best of luck to you too!" Tobias called back.

1:45 PM

They arrived at the courthouse. There was a giant fence surrounding it, with barbed wire on the top. Russian soldiers were everywhere. Some were on top of the courthouse, setting up Anti-Aircraft batteries, and missile defense systems, among other things. A few were on top of the courthouse with PK Machine guns, keeping an eye on the crowd gathering below. A few snipers with Dragunov SVDs were perched on top of surrounding buildings.

Then from the family's immediate right, there screaming. They turned to see a man who was being tackled to the ground by two soldiers. One of the soldiers pulled a Glock 17 out of his coat pocket, unloaded it, and threw it to a soldier nearby. The same soldier pulled out his own pistol and walked up to the man. Everyone started to slightly panic as the two soldiers tied the man's hands behind his back and shoved him to his knees. Everyone knew what was coming. The man began to sob uncontrollably as the soldier put the gun to his forehead. The crowd watched in horror. Darwin and Anais looked away, knowing what was coming. A loud bang was heard, and then the man went limp. He fell to the ground and blood started to pour out of his mouth, and the hole in his forehead. There were numerous gasps, screams, and cries. Some people began to vomit from the gruesome sight. Gumball almost did as well.

Then, a man got on top of a troop transport truck, and came over a loudspeaker." **Everyone calm down! Calm down!"** he said in a heavy Russian accent. The crowd didn't get any quieter, so the man pulled out his pistol. _**BANG!**_

The crowd fell silent immediately.

" **Good. Now, let what you just saw be a lesson for you all about what will happen if you disobey us. Now, You might be wondering what you're doing here.**

The crowd all simultaneously shook their heads "yes".

" **Well, you and everyone in our territory are being sent to...camps. You will be looked after there. No further questions. You will be separated by age group. All children under five will be allowed to stay with their respected parents. The groups you'll be separated in will be 6-14, 15-20, 21-40, 40-60, and 60+. Queues will be set up momentarily. Parents may assist with children under the age of twelve with ID."** With that, the loudspeaker turned off. Immediately signs went up stating the age group.

Nicole and Richard looked at their kids with incredible sadness, and the kids looked back at them with scared eyes.

"Here you guys go" Nicole said sadly, giving them each their school IDs, which had their birthdate on it.

The family all came in for one last hug. Many other Elmore residents were doing the same with their families. All of them knew that this might be their last time they able to. The loudspeaker came back on.

 **Get in your queues** _ **IMMEDIATELY!**_

 **We are wasting our time. We could all gun you down right now if we wanted to. All with a simple command. I assume you all wouldn't want that.".**

Everyone started to slightly panic at that (understandably). Nicole started to sob. The rest of the family followed suit.

"Ok, we need to go", she sniffled "I love you both very much. Don't ever forget that, got it?".

"I love you too," Gumball and Darwin said simultaneously.

The family all embraced for one last time, then tore away. Gumball and Darwin took their ID cards and walked to their line, looking back at their Mom, Dad, and Anais sporadically. They were crying, and they weren't alone in that regard. Pretty much everyone was emotional in some way.

Penny ran up to Gumball. "Gumball!" She called out to him. Gumball turned and was nearly tackled to the ground by Penny.

"Hi...Penny" he struggled to get out, nearly being crushed by Penny's embrace. "Do you have any ideas what happens now?" She asked him, tears in her eyes. He sniffled.

"No," he said to her.

"Uh...Gumball… we should get moving," Darwin said to him.

Gumball looked up. The line was moving. The line was kind of long, with about three hundred kids lined up. The other lines were about the same size, more or less.

2:15 PM

They got up the front of the line. A man in a large booth that looked sort of like a took their ID cards, checked the dates, and then threw them away.

"What size? the man said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Uh...what?" gumball asked cautiously.

"CHERT POBERI!(translate from russian) WHAT SIZE SHIRT?!" the man snapped.

Gumball cowered in fear. "small," he said weakly.

"Man it would just be easier to kill you all. Fucking waste of money and time." The man said.

He threw Gumball a plain white shirt with a set of numbers on the front. Then Darwin was next.

"What size," the man said unenthused.

"Uh…I can't wear a shirt, I'm a fish".

The man looked at him, then sighed in annoyance. He picked up a phone from him when he started speaking in Russian. After about five minutes, another man came over and started speaking to the man in the booth in Russian while pointing to Darwin. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other uneasily. Then the man printed out a number from what looked like a receipt machine, then handed it to Darwin.

"If you lose this, you're royally fucked. Got it?"

Darwin shook his head "yes" frantically.

"Next!" The man called out.

Penny came up and gave him her birth certificate. The man looked at the dates on it, then threw it away.

"Hey! I need that back!" She yelled at him.

"Raise your voice again and i'll have you executed." He said nonchalantly.

"Size" he added after the above statement.

"Uh...medium." She said quickly.

She was handed a shirt then they went on their way. They were loaded into transport trucks, then hauled away.

 **A/N well that's it! Chapter 4 will be out very soon! This chapter was pretty long (sorry) but I couldn't find a proper place to stop. This chapter got a little... dark… to say the least. Fun fact, this chapter was way darker than it is now. Originally more people were going to be executed because they hid, but it became a little too graphic. In the future, I plan on having some resistance movement of some kind, and more characters getting involved (the story will mainly revolve around Gumball). Papa bless.**

(P.s. i don't own The Amazing World of Gumball, or Red Dawn, but we all know that)


	4. Chapter 4

On The Run

 **A/N before I start off, I apologize for not updating this sooner. Lots of stuff is happening right now, so it's it's hard to find time to write this (I'm also a bit creatively drained at the moment so...yeah). This chapter might be less "serious" than the last three (in terms of language) But I hope you like this chapter! P.S. thank you for the nice comments! It really helps! :)**

Day Three

November 29, 2:34 PM

Gumball had put on the shirt that he was given and man was it itchy, and about two sizes too small. Darwin, Penny, Anton, Tobias, Teri, and about five other kids (they were also in the truck) put theirs on too. It had been about twenty minutes since they started driving, but it felt like hours to them. Then, the truck made a weird noise. It sounded like the engine was sputtering, except it was more watery. Then the truck stopped.

 _ **Blyat!**_ The driver yelled as he got out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. Two guards that were in the back with the kids got out to see what was the problem. The guards shut the door behind them and locked it. There was a moment of silence, then Tobias spoke up.

"So…" he started. "Any ideas of a way outta here?". Everyone started thinking of a way out, but it wasn't looking too good. A light bulb went off in Gumball's head.

"Maybe I could pick the lock?" everyone looked at him skeptically.

"Oh, really?" Said Tobias sarcastically. "How?".

Gumball began to unsheath his claws. "I could use my claws to pick the lock. I've done it before on other locks, maybe it'll work on this one" he stated.

"What do you mean you've ' _done it before_ '?" Darwin asked suspiciously. "uhh...nothing. Anyways, I hope this works.". He put one of his claws in, and began to fumble with it. "like this and….boom!" the lock unlatched. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, while Gumball smiled smugly. He opened the door cautiously and looked around. "All clear, Let's go.". He looked over at the other kids. "aren't you coming?" he whispered.

"Um, we don't want to risk it," said one of them.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, well be fine. Just go." Said another.

"Alright, fine. Be careful" gumball said to them while climbing out of the canopy covered bed.

"No, _you_ be careful," another said, but Gumball was already running away, out of earshot. The three soldiers were now arguing about God knows what in the front of the vehicle, and didn't hear or even see them leaving. They broke down in what looked like a road going through a forest. There were tall trees on either side of the road and the cool fall air whistled through the trees. The group went on the run, into the woods and out of sight of the truck. They made it about 100 yards in before they heard someone behind them yelling, presumably one of the soldiers realizing that they were gone.

"Oh God. We need to hide. _Now._ They're going to come to look for us." Gumball warned.

Everyone started to panic and run in different directions, trying to find a place to hide. Anton buried himself in leaves, Teri folded herself down to a fraction of her size and hid between two logs, Tobias hid in a hollowed out log, Darwin hid in a nearby pond, Penny hid behind a rock, and Gumball behind a large tree. After a few long agonizing minutes, the distinct sound of crunching leaves was heard, but The footsteps continued past them. They were in the clear. Gumball relaxed, and eased his posture (which was as stiff as a board) Then, Gumball noticed a tingling sensation in his nose.

He sneezed. Loudly.

 _Damn allergies_!" he whispered to himself, feeling another sneeze coming on. The footsteps had stopped.

"I know you're here," a voice said In a heavy Russian accent. "Just come out now, and you won't be in trouble". The footsteps started back up, and they were heading right for where Gumball was. He started to silently panic.

" _why? Why now?! Of all the times I need to sneeze, its now?!_ " he thought to himself. he sneezed again a little quieter, since he suppressed it a little bit. Then the soldier came into view. Gumball looked up in absolute horror.

"You little shit," the soldier said, lifting his rifle. Gumball braced for what was to come, tears in his eyes. Then from behind, a rock the size of a basketball hit the soldier in the head knocking him unconscious (since he wasn't wearing a helmet). The soldier fell to the ground and started snoring, oddly enough. Penny was behind the now unconscious soldier, in her minotaur form. Then she shapeshifted back into her normal form, ran to Gumball and squeezed the everloving christ out of him with a hug.

"Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!" she cried out.

"No he...didn't...I'm fine" gumball squeezed out. Then, the rest of the group came over to see what happened.

"Wow, You guys knocked him out?!" Tobias said, dumbfounded.

"Well, Penny did" Gumball squeezed out again, as she was still crushing him with a hug. "Okay, you're literally killing me Penny"Gumball wheezed.

"Oh, heh...sorry," Penny said putting him down.

Tobias picked up the soldier's rifle, which was an AK-74. "Hey, can anyone fire a gun?" he asked.

"I've handled a paintball gun before," Gumball said, trying to be useful.

"eh, it's the best we got," Tobias said, handing the gun to Gumball.

It wasn't that heavy to him, which surprised him.

"Hey, I've handled one too!" said Darwin, jealous of his brothers new weapon.

"Well you're in luck," Tobias said handing him a pistol, which was an MP-443 Grach.

They went through the soldier's backpack, finding rations, and fire starters, among other things. Eventually, they ended up just taking the whole smack. Everything except the clothes and his armor (which didn't fit any of them).

"Alright cool. We got some supplies, now we need to find somewhere to sleep and stuff. But first things first" Gumball said taking off the white t-shirt he was given. "Let's get rid of _these_ things," he said, throwing it down to the ground. Everyone else did the same. Gumball put on his regular sweater, and they started to run away, deeper into the forest.

5:56 PM

It had been a few hours, and hope was starting to diminish. They were still in the woods and lost. Everywhere they looked was just trees, nothing else.

"great. Any ideas?" Penny said.

"I think we should go that way," Tobias said pointing north.

"No, _this_ way!" way Darwin said pointing south. Then they began to argue.

"What do you know!" Tobias snapped back.

"Hey hey HEY! Stop it you two! Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Especially over something _that_ stupid. We have to work together now." Penny said, breaking them up.

"Maybe we should stay here and wait for help?" Anton chimed in.

Everyone looked at him.

"Anton, that's a horrible idea. No one is going to come to look for us except for the people were running away from." from Penny explained bluntly.

"Oh...yeah," he responded, embarrased

. Gumball had been looking off into the woods for some time now, and he noticed something in the distance. It was a cabin of some sort, medium size, maybe. It looked kind of old, and decrepit.

"Guys look! A cabin. Maybe we could stay there for a bit or something," he exclaimed.

"Well good, we need shelter right about now, it looks like it's it's going to rain soon anyway," Penny said.

Gumball hadn't noticed the gathering storm clouds overhead since he had been so concentrated on the horizon line for a decent amount of time.

"Oh, how convenient" Gumball said, starting towards the cabin.

6:15 PM

They reached the cabin, and it was farther than they expected and bigger. They opened the door and found the place abandoned. It looked like it was abandoned not too long ago, maybe a few months, but it was enough time for a thick layer of dust to accumulate over almost everything. There was a couch directly in front of them, and a small tv. To the right was the kitchen and dining room, and to the left was a hallway leading to more rooms. The whole cabin was shaped like a long rectangle.

"Hey, nice! Let's find some food or something, I'm starving," Gumball said. He literally was starving, since the last time he ate food was the night of the invasion (three days) since he couldn't bring himself to after all that happened. But he was feeling a little better now, and was regaining his appetite. Gumball wasn't alone on that either, as Penny and Teri had been the same way. They went to the kitchen and started looking. Darwin opened the fridge and was hit by a small so bad it made his eyes water, and start gagging. He slammed the door shut. Everyone looked over and stared.

"Dude, what was in there?" their Gumball asked.

"I don't know...and Don't want to know" he responded. They continued looking and weren't finding much. Most of the stuff that they were finding was expired or didn't look right.

"Dammit. This isn't enough. We can't live off of three cans of peaches, a tin of breadcrumbs, and a crate of bottled water" penny said unenthusiastically. "Well wait, what about that door over there," Tobias said, pointing to a previously unseen door. They opened the door and found dozens of cans on shelves.

"Jackpot! How did I not see this before?" Gumball said. He grabbed one off the shelf and looked at the bottom, at the expiration date. It was good for a few more years. "Yes! We can eat these!" Gumball said enthusiastically. "we can stay here for a little while until this all blows over.".

I'll fire up the stove, if it works." Darwin said, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll just look for a radio or something," Tobias said, heading off for one of the bedrooms.

"I'll look for some medical supplies," Teri said.

"I'll find some firewood for the fireplace, to warm it up in here a little, man it's cold", Penny said, with the end bit trailing off as she went outside.

"I'll just…look for anything interesting," Anton said running off to a bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll just uh… look around also" Gumball said, wanting to feel useful.

9:07 PM

It had started raining, and thundering. Everyone at this point was lying down, trying to get some sleep. Gumball and Penny were on the couch, Teri and Darwin took a small bedroom at the end of the hall, and Anton and Tobias took the master bedroom. They were all exhausted, having been through so much that day.

"Gumball," Penny said.

"Yeah?" Gumball responded whilst yawning.

"When do you think this will blow over? It can't be that long right?".

Gumball thought for a moment. " Well…I don't know" he said pessimistically. "It might never for all I know".

With that, an uncomfortable silence filled the room, before being broken by another roar of thunder.

"Well, it has to at some point. I mean, they just invoked the wrath of NATO and the UN." Penny tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, maybe they'll be pushed back." Gumball added. Then a thought came to his mind.

"Maybe we could form some kind of...resistance" their eyes lit up.

"Yes! Like that one movie… red something?" Penny was interrupted by Gumball.

" _Red Dawn_?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, have you seen it?".

"No, Tobias told me about it earlier, but it sounds cool, anyways, come on, let's figure out a way to organize this" Gumball said eagerly.

"Alright! Let's do this!" She replied.

 **A/N and that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, as I was creatively drained. Also sorry for any errors, if there are any I missed in post. In the next chapter, I will focus a little more on what life at the camp is like for the other half of the Watterson's family, and the other citizens too. Please fav and review! :)**

 **(Also, once again, I don't own** _ **The Amazing World of Gumball**_ **, or** _ **Red Dawn, but EVERYONE knows that)**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Resistance: Part One

 **Before I start off, I'd like to apologize for how I've been writing my paragraphs. As one person said, they're too strenuous on the eyes (I agree). So they won't be broken up by time, instead by dialogue. I went back and did this to every chapter. I also changed the spacing between lines. (Thanks for pointing that out Villicus). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **:)**

Day Four

November 30, 5:25 AM

Gumball walked outside to get some fresh air. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before having been up all night coming up with plans with Penny, who had fallen asleep on the couch moments before, on what to do with their idea of a resistance organization.

The sky was a dark shade of purple, with some clouds off the the distance. It was chilly out, maybe in the mid 40's, which made Gumball shiver. The lack of sleep, lack of balanced meals, and the intense amounts of stress and fear was taking its toll on him. His eyes had bags under them, his fur was a mess, and he was losing weight (and not in a healthy way). He looked visibly ill. He walked over to the loveseat, collapsed onto it, and fell asleep almost instantly.

10:35 AM

By now, everyone except Gumball and Penny were awake. Darwin had found a radio in the attic and had gotten it up and working. Everyone was sitting around the dining room table, eating breakfast which was canned beans and canned bread (bon appetit). Tobias looked over at Gumball and Penny on the couch and loveseat.

"Man, they're still asleep! How late did they stay up last night?"

Darwin looked over at the two as well. "I think they stayed up all night, I heard them talking at like, four-thirty this morning," he said to Tobias. He tossed his can into the trash and went back to the room he had slept in.

 **Meanwhile, in the re-education camp.**

"Nicole, wake up," Richard said, gently shaking her.

"What?" She asked in a tired voice.

"We have to go to roll call" Richard replied.

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at her husband. He looked physically sick. His health was deteriorating was losing weight at a worrying pace, since they were only fed once a day, and he was fatigued.

Nicole got up, and got out of their tent. Their first night in the camp was horrible. There were little to no beds and sheets, so they had to sleep on the cold hard ground, along with numerous others.

They opened the tents flap, and looked out at the yard. Numerous people were in lines, and multiple soldiers were on top of trucks and other vehicles with machine guns and assault rifles. A single officer was in the middle of it all calling names.

Suddenly multiple gunshots went off to their right. They looked over, and saw 6-7 people drop from their knees into a ditch.

"Jesus Christ! Nicole blurted out. "What the _FUCK_!"

"Oh...God" Richard stammered.

"They tried to escape" a voice chimed in to their left.

"Wha… oh, hey Mrs. Fitzgerald" Nicole said back.

"yeah… hey…" Mrs. Fitzgerald said back in a saddened tone, then walking away.

Tears formed in Nicole's eyes at the senseless of the scene. Some of those people she knew.

"This can't be happening…" She dug her head into her husband's left shoulder, and hugged him.

"This can't be happening".

11:57 AM

Gumball woke up. He looked over at Penny, and found that she was still asleep. He got up and walked to a nearby window, and looked out. The sky was starting to grow cloudy. He heard what sounded like TV static from one of the bedrooms.

Confused, he walked over to the door and opened it. Everyone was in there, surrounding a big military grade radio.

"Holy Hell! Where did you find that!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Found it in the Attic, and it works!" Tobias said.

"Attic?" Gumball asked. "what basement?".

"Oh yeah, we found a Attic door earlier in the back bedroom. Anyways, It was in its original box which was nice. But other than that, there wasn't much in there except this." Tobias responded.

"Guys shut up, I think I found a station that works" Teri said.

A voice started talking on the radio. It sounded like a man in his 30s or something, who was very anxious. It was a news reporter.

 **...The battle for Las Vegas is still going on, and its it's not looking too good. They have an overwhelming amount of troops and air forces in the city.**

 **At this point, the Russians have made it to the Nevada/Utah border, and halfway into Idaho. The border between California and Arizona is a back and forth battle.**

 **This is KTNVY 889 AM emergency news station.**

 **Russian forces have taken many beachhead on the east coast, and Alaska. The air battle for Washington D.C. continues, and is looking better than it was earlier.**

 **Multiple enemy planes have been shot down, counting somewhere in the hundreds.**

"Holy shit" Gumball muttered to himself.

"Good, we found some form of news or something." said Anton.

 **It is unknown at this time what is happening to the U.S. citizens in the western region.**

 **Satellite photos have found what appear to be makeshift camps or prisons.**

 **It is believed that the U.S. citizens might be in these said places.**

 **It is at this time unknown what would be happening to them if they are.**

Penny turned off the radio. No one said a word.

"Our friends and family are in one of those damned things." Darwin said.

"Yeah, they are. Now let's go bust them out!" Gumball shouted in anger.

Everyone looked at him like he was insane. Well, everyone except Penny. She knew what he was talking about, as this is one of the things they spent a good chunk of time planning the night before.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Penny shouted.

Everyone looked back and forth at the two.

"How? We have nothing to fight with!" Teri blurted out.

"Leave it to us. We have a plan." Gumball announced.

"Okay, what is it?" Darwin asked skeptically.

"Well, we need to find a way back to Elmore, and look for guns, ammunition and other things we might find useful, then find the way to the camp with our friends and family in it, and bust them out." Gumball explained.

"How do we bust them out though?" asked Anton.

"We'll figure it out when we get there" Penny replied. "Alright everyone, gather your things. Gumball, Darwin, get your guns. Let's go".

2:45 PM

The group walked down the road back the way they had came the day before, although off near the treeline, so they could hide in case a vehicle were to be driving down the road. The sky was now cloudy, the smell of petrichor hung in the air, meaning that it was about to rain. It was freezing outside, with a temperature somewhere in the 50's.

The forest ended, and Elmore was now visible. The group got their first full view at the town. Plumes of smoke rose from the war-torn town. Whole neighborhoods had been annihilated by the battle, leaving only dirt and debris. Some of the inner city buildings were on the verge of collapse, having huge chunks of them taken out by missiles and other projectiles. Elmore Junior High was also visible, and it was almost completely destroyed. The right half of the school was destroyed, leaving a crater where classrooms once were.

"Holy shit" Gumball said dumbfoundedly.

This was their first time seeing the full extent of the damage. Penny and Darwin dropped to her knees, and they both began to cry. Gumball had his mouth open, staring at the destruction with tears in his eyes. Anton and Tobias were doing the same, minus the tears. Teri buried her head in her palms and silently cried.

Gumball wiped away the tears. "Come on." He sniffled. "Let's go." he said grimly.

So they continued on.

3:20 PM

They arrived at the town's entrance.

" **Welcome to Elmore**

 **Population: Weird"**

The sign read.

"Well, here we we are" Penny said.

No one said a word as they entered.

3:25 PM

"We should hit a gun store or something. Find some weapons and ammo" Tobias suggested.

"No, they would expect people to go there, we need to search individual houses for guns and things like that" Penny replied.

Tobias wanted to argue, but he knew that she was probably right. It _would_ be the first place someone wanting to revolt would go.

"Eh, fine. But it'll take a while" Tobias said back.

"Well, where do we even start?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know" Penny replied. "I guess we should just work our way up the block" They walked to the house their immediate right, and opened the door.

5:23 PM

After trying a few dozen houses (and finding only a survival knife and some food) they came up to a big newer looking house with big glass block windows.

"Damn it, its locked." Penny said. Then, she got an idea. "Hey Gumball…".

Gumball opened the door, and stepped inside. The house looked like quite modern in its design, with spiral stairs and floor to ceiling windows.

"Hello. Anyone home?" Gumball called out.

Then a gunshot went off. Gumball was cowered in fear at the sudden noise. He looked up to see a man with a rifle in a doorway ahead of them.

All they saw was the silhouette of a tall thin person, as there was no lights on inside the house.

"Oh fuck! You okay kid? SHIT!" the man said, running to his side.

The voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm f-fine, its it's not the first time I've almost been shot..." Gumball replied in a soft, quick voice.

"Damn, you're lucky I'm a horrible sho-" the person's voice dropped to a low grumble. "Oh, hey Gumball.".

Gumball looked up at him.

It was Rob.

"Oh, hey Rob! How's it going?" Gumball responded.

"Fine I guess...until you got here" he said, under his breath.

"Anyways, what are you all doing here?

"Were the resistance" Darwin responded.

Rob began to laugh hysterically. The group started to look offended.

"You call yourselves _the resistance_? That's cute. A small group of twelve year olds going up against a military force so strong that it could invade one of the strongest countries in the world." Rob said.

"At least we're _trying_!" Gumball responded angrily.

"Yeah, I'll give you that. You must have balls of titanium to do something this utterly fucking dangerous." Rob responded.

The group giggled.

"Why are you laughing? You do realize how utterly insane you are? Forming a resistance after the shit the Russians have done to defectors"

Their smiles fell.

"What happened to them?" Gumball asked.

"Oh, uh, well...they kill them."

"W-why?" Darwin asked.

"What do you mean _why?_ To set an example _Duh!_ Anyways, if you really are going to go fight something way stronger than you, you're gonna need proper weaponry. Follow me" he started walking away to a hallway to the left. The group followed.

Rob unlatched a heavy steel door, and opened it. They went down a set of spiral stairs and into what used to be a basement. Inside, there was what looked like some sort bunker, with a wall of weapons, a few beds, and other essentials.

"What the-why do you have this?" Penny asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Well, this used to be a storage room, but my Dad converted it to a doomsday bunker after hearing about North Korea's threats and whatnot. Looks like it came in handy." said Rob.

"Oh..." Penny said simply, looking away from him.

"Take what you want, you'll need some sort of fire power if you want to go up against the almighty".

"Well, can you help us haul the ammo? We'll need a lot of it." Penny asked.

"Good God no! No vehicles are allowed. Also, I'm trying to keep a low profile so I can wait this out. You can borrow my ATV though, its it's in the garage, and I have a trailer you could put on it" replied the man.

"Yeah, we could probably do that. But it'll be a stretch. This place is probably crawling with soldiers." said Gumball.

"Not really actually. There's an occasional convoy or fighter plane, but not as much as a few days ago." said Rob.

"Oh, well that's good." Gumball said. "Anyways… do you know where we can find the camp where everyone was taken to?".

"Why the fuck would you want to go there? That place is like, a dozen human rights violations all rolled into one" Rob retorted.

"We need to break out our families and friends" Penny snapped back.

"If they're even alive".

"Look, are you gonna help us or not!" Tobias chimed in.

Rob thought for a moment. "You know what, fine. I'll help you guys. But it won't be easy. And yes, I do know where its located. Well, a general idea of where it is at least.".

"That's good enough. We should leave as soon as possible. We need to scout out the place." Penny said.

With that, they all walked up the stairs and out the steel door.

 **I figured I'd end it here. I didn't accomplish what I initially set out to do, which was to show what life at the camp was like, and I apologize. But I will try to include more points of view in the next chapter. I decided to stop now, as the second part would go on for another 2k+ words or so. Also, I'm in the middle of moving houses, a busy work schedule, and school, so it would take a lot longer. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (P.s. for the people reading this in Russia, this is not based on fact. I know that this might seem a little offensive, but its it's not meant to be. Its It's based on the 1984 movie** _ **Red Dawn,**_ **as I have stated before. Its Its purely fantasy. Just thought I needed to make that clear.)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Resistance: Part Two

 **Before I start off, let me clear some things up. I apologize for not uploading, I've had no time to for the past month because Senior year started for me, I moved houses, and I have a job to top it off. Regarding the story, I've made changes to previous chapters -I completely rewrote the first chapter- so that the scenario would be a** _ **little**_ **realistic. If you don't want to re-read it, basically the Russians EMP the west coast and invade. This might change future chapters, and small details in previous ones. Anyways, now that that's out of the way, enjoy! :D**

One week later

Day 11

December 7th

7:11 PM

The earth had fallen silent. Nothing much had happened in the past week. The group had not spotted any soldiers, trucks, planes or anything. There had been a long line of trucks a few days earlier that were heading east however. Tobias, who had been watching the camp, had said that they left in a hurry and seemed on edge, more so _worried_.

The sun had fallen just below the horizon. The group was walking along the treeline parallel to the highway, the same direction the trucks had originally gone. They were equipped with weapons, and armor-which consisted of bike pads, bicycle helmets, and boots.

They had not seen any trucks or anything, which was very odd. Supply trucks came through every hour or so, but they hadn't seen any in days.

7:15 PM

In the distance,they spotted a fence line. It was tall, and had barbed wire on top of it. Inside were three massive long tents. it was just past the treeline in a huge field with small hills and tall grass.

"Holy shit, there it is" Penny said softly.

No one said a word as they made their way towards it, staying as low as possible.

They had scouted out the area a few days earlier from afar, and had planned out their infiltration. It would be a daunting task.

But as they got closer however, they saw that all but a few trucks had left. It confused them, but they carried on.

They inched closer and closer, and the gate got bigger and bigger. The courtyard inside was almost completely empty except for a few soldiers. The tents were dark and silent.

They all stopped where the treeline ended.

"Alright guys, we've gone over this numerous times. Let's do this, and let's do this right." Penny said. Everyone nodded.

"Gumball, Tobias, get close and cut a small hole in the fence for us to get in. We'll lookout for you."

"Can do," Gumball said, pulling out a pair of bolt cutters.

"Good. Now go cut that damn fence" she said jokingly.

They nodded and started walking toward the fence.

"Dammit, get down you two!" she hissed at them.

They immediately dropped to their stomachs, and crawled.

7:20 PM

They were grunting and crawling as fast as they could.

"Man, this is taking forever!" Tobias whispered.

"I know right?" Gumball responded.

Tobias looked over at him to see Gumballs ears were perked up and out of the tall grass, clearly visible.

"Dude! Put your ears down, what the hell!" Tobias hissed at him.

"I can't, I need them like this to hear as good as possible, and I can't get any lower!" he responded.

"Maybe if it weren't for that massive head of yours…"

Gumball's face turned red with anger.

"You take that back!" he whispered, still crawling side by side.

"What? It is! Its colossal!" he said back.

Gumball kicked his shin

"Ow! God dammit!" Tobias said aloud. He drowned. "You know it's true! It's the size of the goddamn moon!"

"you son of a-"

Gumball got up from the grass, jumped on top of him and started hitting him, a murderous look in his eyes.

"OW, FUCK, AHH!" Tobias screamed.

Back at the treeline, everyone saw the skirmish.

"Shit...shit...SHIT!" Penny whispered to herself.

"They're gonna blow our cover!" Teri said aloud.

"yeah, _they are_ …" she said diving into the grass.

She started crawling over as fast as she could.

She reached them, and pulled Gumball off of Tobias. "Dammit! Stop it you two! You could've gotten us killed!" she hissed.

"You're lucky," Gumball whispered to him.

"Stop! For Christ's sake, what has gotten into you Gumball?!"

He said nothing.

"Can I trust you two to go and do this? Or do I have to babysit you two?"

"We can do this" Gumball responded in a sour tone, still looking at Tobias angrily.

Penny rolled her eyes "You better" She said. She ushered them forward. "Well, _GO_!"she hissed.

Gumball turned and looked at Tobias like he wanted to murder him. Tobias was taken aback at the look. It was something he had never seen him do. Then, Gumball looked away and started crawling toward the fence, Tobias staring wide eyed at him as he went.

"What the hell is happening to everyone," he whispered to himself. Then he crawled forward as well.

7:22 PM

Gumball still looked visibly angry at him as he got up to the chain-link fence.

"Dude, calm down! It couldn't have been that bad!" Tobias whispered to him as Gumball started to cut the fence with the pair of bolt cutters he had.

Gumball sighed, and his face eased a little. "Look, I'm sorry OK? I'm just very stressed right now".

"Why's that?"

Gumball chuckled. He looked at Tobias like he said he saw a unicorn. "you're serious?"

"Yeah, why are you so stressed? I mean, I'm not. So why should you?"

"You aren't stressed about any of this? About how our town is a pile of rubble? About how a war just started? About how we have a slim chance at surviving this? About how society as we know it is gone? Nothing about that stresses you out?!"

Tobias looked down. "Well, now that you mention it…" Tobias ssid, his voice lowering

"Yeah, that's what I thought".

Gumball cut the last link on the fence, and pulled it out. He gestured for them to come over.

Everyone else crawled over one by one.

Gumball crawled through the hole, and made it in. He ran over to a long tent in front of the hole. Everyone followed close behind.

The camp looked almost completely empty. Two soldiers were talking to each other in the middle of the courtyard, but that was it.

"OK, we need to distract those guards. Anton, do your thing" Penny said.

Anton nodded, then went back outside the fence, and ran to the other side of the camp. A moment later, a noise loud was heard across the way. Anton had knocked over a few tall tanks of gasoline. The soldiers ran over to see what caused it, opposite from the group.

"Nice. Now let's go," Gumball whispered aloud.

They got up to the front flap of the tent and opened it up.

The smell hit them first. It was horrid. It smelled like death. There were a few beds with people on them, but numerous others were on the floor. They all looked at the group in astonishment. They all looked frail and Ill.

"TOBIAS!" someone yelled from the back of the tent. Then, two people rose up, and ran toward them. It was Tobias's parents.

"Mom, Dad!"

They embraced. "I missed you guys so much!" he said.

"We did too!" his mother said, starting to cry.

Suddenly, a voice came from outside. In another language.

The soldiers were coming.

Penny and Tobias aimed their guns at the flaps.

The flaps opened and two soldiers peeked in, looking annoyed. It quickly turned to shock.

Numerous shots rang out.

The soldiers fell to the ground, and blood pooled out. Everyone in the tent screamed and covered their ears.

The two looked at what they had done. Tears formed in their eyes. They had lost their innocence in that moment, and they felt it. Gumball, Teri, and Darwin looked at the bodies, then at the two.

They turned around to the crowd behind them. They looked shocked, scared, and grateful.

More yelling was heard in the distance.

They looked out of the tent and saw three soldiers on their way, guns drawn. Gumball pointed the rifle out of the tent he and sprayed.

He heard the sickening sound of bodies hitting the ground. He looked out, and saw that the men were on the ground, in a pool of blood, except for one, who was crawling away. Gumball walked out of the tent, not looking at the bodies, and walked over to the man. He had a pool of blood trailing behind him. He was wheezing. He crouched down near him. The man stopped, and rolled over, revealing his wounds. Gumball covered his mouth, and looked away, tears forming in his eyes. He had done that. He had taken life. He had hurt another person...gravely. Then, the man reached back, pulled out his pistol. _Click._ He aimed it at Gumballs head. He looked up at the barrel pointed at his head.

Gumball stared at him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You know what" he said. His voice faltered. "Do it. Just…" he looked down.

 _ **BOOM**_

Gumball didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and looked up.

The man was lifeless. Blood poured from his mouth, and a hole was in the side of his head. Gumball's pupils shrunk to the size of pinpoints as he stared at the now dead man.

Penny rushed over.

"Gumball are you OK? Did he hurt you? Di-"

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" he yelled, turning to her. "I can't...do this OK?"

Penny looked down at the body. She shuddered, then sighed. "Gumball, this is war. You have to do things that you wouldn't otherwise." she sighed and looked at him directly. "If we want to fight this…we need to grow up!" she became increasingly louder, and more angry. These people have _destroyed_ our homes, and _killed_ friends and family! They don't deserve _ANY_ SYMPATHY!" She pointed her rifle at the body, and fired another few rounds.

Gumball looked at her in awe, and horror. She was changing right before his eyes. "I need...I need some time alone for a minute…" His voice faltered more. It crushed Penny.

Penny realized what she had done, and felt disgusted. "Look, I'm sorry OK? I'm just…"

"Stressed?" Gumball finished.

"Well...Yeah".

Darwin ran over. He looked upset.

"Gumball, are you OK?" Darwin asked softly.

He scoffed. "Well, obviously _not_." Gumball said, turning his head towards the ground. Darwin stood there, looking at him worriedly. He was changing, and not for the better.

A loud rumble came from above. A storm had formed overhead.

Gumball stared at the ground, not moving as rain began to fall.

Darwin, let's leave Gumball alone for a minute" she said, grabbing Darwin's arm.

"He needs some time alone. I don't think he is mentally prepared for this stuff". Penny told Darwin as they walked away.

Then, a familiar voice came from behind.

"K-kids?" a weak voice called out.

They stopped in their tracks, and Gumball broke his gaze at the ground.

They turned around to see Nicole, stepping out of the tent. She looked horrible. Her clothes were dirty and worn out, and she looked malnourished.

"M-mom?" Gumball asked, his voice sounding broken.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, stunned. "Why do you have... _GUNS_?" She looked at them with a face of many emotions. Relief, terror, gratefulness, and sadness.

"It's...It's a long story" Gumball said, looking down.

Darwin ran over to her. "Oh my God! Mrs. Mom!" he screamed. She kneeled down, and they hugged each other. Tears formed in their eyes.

Gumball slowly walked over. "M-Mom?!" He looked at her with a look of disbelief and sadness. He went up and hugged her as well. Her sight brightened his mood immensely.

The tent flaps opened from behind them. A voice came from the darkness.

"Hey Nicole, is it...is it safe?" the man whispered. The voice sounded familiar.

"Yep, it is now." Nicole said aloud, not looking up, still embracing her two sons.

"Hey, it's safe everyone!" the voice yelled from inside the massive tent.

Then the man exited the tent.

It was Patrick Fitzgerald, Penny's Father, followed by Judith, Penny's mother.

"Mom! Dad!" Penny exclaimed, running towards him.

"Penny?" they both said in unison.

They embraced.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Patrick said, astonished.

"Were here to rescue you all" Gumball said, breaking away from his mother.

"Wha... _WHAT_?" He did a double take at Gumball.

7:35 PM

People were flowing out of the tents now. There were hundreds of them. Richard was among the first. He looked awful. He had obviously lost weight, and he looked sickly.

"Dad!" Darwin and Gumball cried, running over to him.

"Kids! He said delightedly. He was both surprised and happy to see them.

They hugged each other. The sight of both of his parents made Gumball feel ecstatic.

7:40 PM

The air smelled of death, rain, and filth.

Gumball poked his head into one of the tents out of curiosity. Big mistake. It smelled horrible. It smelled like dirty laundry if it had been sitting in sewage for a few months, rotting. The smell was so bad it made his eyes water.

"Jesus Christ!" he said, gagging.

He covered his nose and went inside. The place had a few beds, a shit ton of blankets, and a few buckets. He looked went too look into one of the buckets. Another big mistake.

"Good fucking LORD!" he said, backing away.

He continued on to the back of the tent, and through the flaps at the back. There was a fence directly in front of him. He looked at the ground in front of him. The dirt was soft, and three crudely made crosses stuck out of the ground. It hit Gumball hard. He knew that if he had been a little earlier, they could have been saved. The thought destroyed him.

 **OK, that's it for this one. Let me know what you think! The next chapter should hopefully come soon. I apologize again, I want to write more but time wont let me. Give me suggestions for future chapters too! I'm always open for suggestions. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Papa bless.**


	7. Chapter 7

Murphy's Law

 **Before I start off, and before you all crucify me for my almost nine-month long hiatus, let me explain! This past year was my senior year of high school. I had lots of things going on. School was one, work was another, and family (and the huge amounts of drama towards the end of the year between my parents and I) took up all of my time. I do apologize for not having updated this in so long. Now that I have though, it feels refreshing. Like taking a shower or breathing in cool mountain air or something. Anyways, without further or due, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Murphy's law states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. I think this chapter is a good exemplification of that.**

December 7th, 10:40 PM

After the liberation of the camp, no one in the crowd really had any idea what to do. They all seemed to be drifting south, towards the ruined city of Elmore. No one really had any idea what to do. Although they had been liberated...they had nowhere to go. All of their homes had been nearly destroyed by in the battle of Elmore. So without any direction, they slowly migrated towards the city, unsure of what the future had in store for them.

Gumball stared at the crudely made grave stones. His expression was doleful, as well as his mood. He stayed like that for a while. Then, he felt a hand lay down upon his shoulder. He flinched and quickly turned to see who it was. It was his mother, and close behind her was his father. They kneeled down and looked at the wooden crosses. Nicole sighed deeply.

"Gumball, I know what you're thinking," she said softly. Her voice was warm and tender, and it calmed Gumball down a little. "...and...it's not your fault," she reassured him.

Gumball wasn't convinced. "What? How?".

"If you had shown up a day sooner, we wouldn't be free right now". Nicole said, matter-of-factly.

"And if you came any later, we would probably...not be here anymore…" she finished.

Gumball soaked in her words, and thought about it. Although her words helped reassure him, they did not alleviate his melancholy.

"I just don't know. I mean, if we had come just a little soon-"

"No." Nicole interrupted. "I know it's hard to accept, but sometimes there are things you just can't prevent.".

Her words rang in his head. He thought about it for a moment. Although it was hard to accept, he knew there was nothing that could have been done.

He heard a voice from behind him. He couldn't make out what it had said, but it didn't sound right. It sounded distant, yet very close. He turned around to see that no one was there, besides his father, who was sitting on a tattered cot, who then looked at him. Nicole was puzzled by her son's sudden movement.

"What is it Gumball?" she asked.

Other than the occasional flutter of the tattered tent flaps, and noise of the aimless crowd in the distance, it was mostly silent.

"Didn't you hear that?" Gumball asked nervously.

"Uh, no?" nicole raised an eyebrow at her son's out-of-the-blue behavior.

"The voice? Didn't you hear it?" Gumball looked even more weirded out than his mother.

"Gumball, are you ok? because I didn't hear anything." she turned to richard, who also looked slightly irked by his odd behavior. "Did you hear anything?"

"No...I didn't…" he looked at Gumball. "Maybe it was just your imagination?" he said wearily.

"I don't know, it felt real" Gumball nervously responded.

"Well, you've had a very... _rough_ day, you look very tired, that's probably why you heard that." she explained softly, yet worriedly. "Why don't you get some sleep, I'm sure it was nothing more than you being tired." she smiled and patted his shoulder to comfort him. " _I hope…_ " she whispered to herself silently. She knew _something_ wasn't right about that.

She got up and led Gumball to the cleanest looking cot in the tent and did her best to make him comfortable. "Get some sleep, my little hero" she smiled at him. He smiled back tiredly, collapsed onto the cot, closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. She patted him affectionately. She felt proud of him. "You did a good job Nicole." she whispered to herself. "You did a damn good job.".

December 8th, 12:37 AM

Gumball awoke to the sound of helicopters roaring overhead. He bolted up, and looked around, dazed by the sudden noise. His parents were both awoke too, and looked at eachother fearfully. Gumball got up and went to open the tent flaps. He peeked out and saw dozens of helicopters surrounding the camp, with their spotlights moving erratically moving all over the camp. Gumball struggled to see the flags painted on the side of them, hoping to see if they had the U.S. flag on them.

They did not.

"Oh….shit…" Gumball backed away from the tent flaps, and ran to his parents.

"Mom, dad, we have to get out of here now!" he yelled at them over the deafening sound of the loud helicopters overhead while grabbing his gun. Without saying a word, they got up and bolted for the opposite end of the tent, and ran out of it towards the fence. He looked down the length of the barrier before them. There didn't seem to be an opening within the immediate vicinity for them to escape.

"Shit, no, no NO!" Gumball yelled. "We'll have to run for the main entrance or the hole we cu-" then he noticed a slight opening in the fence on the ground. It looked as if someone had dug a small hole in an attempt to escape. "RIGHT THERE!" he pointed at the hole."WE CAN ESCAPE THROUGH THERE!".

Without another word they ran for the hole. Gumball got out first, with Nicole following behind, barely fitting through. Then Richard tried to get through. He wasn't able to, and even though he lost a lot of weight, he was still too big to fit through the tiny hole. Gumball and Nicole ran over and tried lifting up the fence as much as they could, cutting their hands on the barbed wires. They lifted it up a little more, with a lot of force, but Richard still couldn't fit through the tight hole.

"DAD! RUN FOR THE MAIN ENTRANCE!" Gumball yelled fearfully. He looked in the distance to see that soldiers were rappelling down from some of the helicopters. His pupils shrank to pinpoints.

"DAD RUN, GO!" he commanded.

And so he did. Richard ran like his life depended on it, which in this case, it did. Some of the soldiers took notice of Richard, and pursued him. Gumball watched in horror as they got closer and closer to his father. His mind went onto autopilot as he lifted his rifle and fired shots at the soldiers, who dived down on the ground and started to fire back at him blindly.

The whole situation seemed surreal to Gumball. The red skies to the east, the massive camp that was laid out before him, several helicopters droning overhead, and numerous soldiers running all over the place, some of which were shooting at him and others were running after his father.

He felt the first bullet whiz by his head. Then another. The adrenaline rushed through his body as he fired more and more rounds at the distant soldiers. Nicole started to drag him away, struggling to do so. She was crying and screaming at him to run. But he wasn't focused on her. He watched in horror as the soldiers got nearer and nearer to his father….

Then there was a sudden sharp pain in his left arm.

 **There we go. BOOM! Finally wrote another chapter. I'm apologize for the very VERY long hiatus, I had a lot of stuff come up and I lost track of this. I actually started this chapter way back in October, but never really got around to finishing it. But now that I've graduated, I have a lot more time to work on this. The next chapter** _ **WILL**_ **be out within the next two or so weeks, depending on how things go in my personal life. Anyways, thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hurt

December 8th, 5:20 AM

Gumball yelped at the sudden searing pain in his arm. Nicole continued to drag him away while screaming incoherently and crying. Gumball staggered to his feet, and bolted away with his mother, away from the camp, and into the woods nearby. Eventually, the spinning helicopter rotors and gunfire grew more and more silent, then the sounds of crunching leaves and heavy breathing overtook the noises entirely. They ran a little farther, then collapsed under a giant pine tree. Gumball tried taking a look at his arm, but it was almost pitch black, and he couldn't see it very well. He knew very well it was serious. He felt warm blood trickling down his arm, and the pain got worse and worse. He cupped his hand around the wound, only to be met with crippling pain. He started to let out a scream, but he felt a cold hand go over his mouth. He turned to see the dark mass resembling his mother beside him. He hit his head back against the tree and began to silently sob. He didn't know, but Nicole did the same time right beside him. He then realized she was not aware of his injury…

He turned to her while still sobbing. "Um...m-mom…" he stuttered.

Nicole tried to compose herself as best she could before responding back with a monotone "yes honey?"

"Um… I've… been…" he cried aloud at the pain, which was now completely unbearable.

Nicole looked over at him and saw what had happened, and a million thoughts raced through her mind all at once. She sat there for a moment, taking it all in. The sounds of Gumball's suffering killed her. She had no idea what to say or do.

"W-what?' she responded in a serious tone.

"I've been shot" he struggled to say.

She got up and turned so she was facing him. She couldn't see him very well under the almost nonexistent light, but she tried her best to take a look at his arm.

"Oh my...oh...oh no…" she began to cry again, this time out loud. _Why?_ She thought to herself. _Why?! I've lost Richard, maybe Anais, and now…_.

Suddenly, from way behind her, she heard shouting. She listened closer, and her heart sank. It was not in English…it sounded Russian, and It was getting closer. She scooped up her son and ran as fast as she could, tears in her eyes.

"We're going to make it, were going to make it, were going to make it," Nicole wheezed as she ran through the forest as fast as she could. She started to feel a warm substance on her arm. She knew what it was, and she shivered at the feeling. The shouting seemed to be following her, much to her horror. She started to cry aloud in terror. She was getting more and more tired by the minute.

Then, up ahead she saw a cabin. She barely noticed it, but she could make out a slight outline of it. She ran up to it and immediately started looking for a door.

By now, the sun was starting to rise, so it was a little easier to see around.

She found an entrance and dove for the doorknob and twisted it.

It opened up.

Her face rose as she was about to dive inside, but her delight didn't last long.

 _ **"HEY!"**_ She heard from behind her. It was quite a ways away, around a quarter of a mile behind.

They had spotted her.

"Shit." She said, diving inside.

She set a muzzy Gumball down on the ground and quickly looked around. The cabin looked new and freshly abandoned. It was fully furnished, with a modern kitchen set and living room. The interior had been drywalled and carpeted.

Nicole wasn't paying attention to any of that stuff though, she was looking around frantically for some medical supplies. She ripped apart every cabinet in the kitchen looking for any bandages or gauze. Then, to her luck, she found a giant box with a red cross on it.

"YES!" She yelled in delight, holding the box tightly.

Gumball at this point looked like he was about to fall asleep.

She ran over to him and ripped open the box, and pulled out some gauze, disinfectant, and medical tape.

She disinfected the wound, and wrapped it up tightly, and taped it up.

"There! All better" she said, laughing nervously.

Then she heard footsteps outside, and her heart sank. She dove to the door and locked it.

She scooped Gumball up and ran throughout the house looking for a place to hide.

From outside she heard a man yelling out in Russian. Nicole sobbed in terror as she desperately looked around for somewhere to hide. Then, she found a small hall closet with a door.

"Yes!" She said quietly opening up the door. She opened it, and her heart once again sank. It was way too tight of a space for her to get in. "No…," she said in a defeated voice.

 _ **BANG!**_

The man had begun to kick in the door.

Nicole cried aloud. She looked down at her son, who at this point was asleep in her arms. He looked adorable. She smiled as a tear ran down her face.

"goodbye gummy..." she said in a calm, low voice.

 _ **BANG!**_

"I don't know if I'll ever see...you again…" tears had flooded her eyes at this point. She blinked to get rid of the tears because she couldn't see her son, and right now that's all she wanted to see. She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

 _ **CRASH!**_ The door broke down.

She placed him down in the closet and closed the door. She turned to the hallway entrance, where the man came into view. He was tall and was covered in special ops gear. He walked down the hallway towards her.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she yelled through the tears while backing away from him.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her down the hallway back to the entrance.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!" She screamed while thrashing about. Usually she would be in "rage mode", where she could tear him apart limb from limb, but unfortunately, she was too tired to do anything that debilitating. He dragged her out to meet up with his group. With them, they had another person...it was Principal Brown. He looked dazed and confused, and he was both shocked and glad to see someone he knew. Nicole felt the same way.

The group started walking back to the camp, forcing Nicole and Brown to follow.

Nicole looked back at the cabin and sighed quietly. She truly didn't know if she would ever see Gumball ever again or the rest of her family for that matter.

 **A/N**

 **I apologize for this taking so long to make, and for it being so short. life has thrown me a lot of curveballs these last few months. I can't guarantee a new chapter in the near future, but I'll do my best to make a new one. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter**


End file.
